Romance imposible
by XxhikaxX
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando me escape de casa, en una noche mágica, y todo terminó con la distancia... la pregunta es ¿de verdad ha terminado?
1. Noche de insomnio

Hola, aquí comienza una nueva historia pero aviso que esto es una historia muy especial para mi. No es una invención mía, es el relato que viví junto a la persona que más he querido hasta la fecha. Todos los sucesos que vais a leer a partir de ahora en los siguiente capítulos todos ellos son hechos reales, no me voy a inventar ni una sola coma. Lo único que voy a cambiar son los nombres de los personajes, de las ciudades y poco más que sea necesario para que se adapte a un fanfic takari.

Bueno supongo que el hecho de que sea una historia real incita al morbo de la curiosidad, así que espero que sigáis la historia, aunque el motivo de escribir esto es desahogar mis sentimientos.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Capitulo 1: Noche de insomnio**

La una de la mañana, nadie está despierto, todos duermen y para variar la rarita tenía que ser yo. Últimamente me cuesta conciliar el sueño, ¿por qué? Dudo que venga al caso…

La casa está oscura y en silencio, en la tele no hay nada interesante pero aún así mis ojos permanecen abiertos como platos, sin poder cerrarse, como si algo tirara de mis parpados para someterme a una especie de tortura que me obligue a pensar y rayarme la cabeza poco a poco.

Me pregunto si él estará despierto también… Hace ya casi cuatro meses que no nos vemos. Él vive en Hikarigaoka y yo en Odaiba, y aunque ninguno de los dos hemos sido capaces de olvidarnos, somos conscientes de que 800 km son demasiados.

Se supone que esto que estoy escribiendo es un trabajo en el que debo hablar sobre mi sueño, pero en mi caso mi sueño más anhelado ya lo he vivido y comenzó sin saberlo una madrugada de finales de diciembre de este año. A pesar de esto ser un trabajo, dudo tener el valor de presentarlo. En estas líneas se esconden todos mis sentimientos que he intentado ocultar a todos para que no se preocupen por mí y no quiero que alguien lea esto, por lo menos siendo yo consciente, pero necesito escribirlo, esto del trabajo me ha dado la idea. Necesito desahogarme y sacar afuera todo esto que llevo en el interior.

Esta es una historia que no tiene exactamente un final pero quien quiera que emplee un poco de su tiempo en leer estas líneas comprenderá los sentimientos de una chica que ha perdido la fe en el amor… vosotros decidís si queréis continuar leyendo…

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

El siguiente capitulo ya esta escrito vosotros diréis si queréis seguir leyendo. Si no veo demasiado interés paso de seguir simplemente lo escribiré para mi, así que espero sus reviews.

Un saludo. XxHikaxX


	2. Día 27

**Capítulo 2: día 27**

Vacaciones de Navidad… ¡Dios! Todo el mundo las esperamos con una ilusión y unas ganas de vaguear increíbles. Siempre las idealizamos pensando que vamos a salir hasta las mil de la noche, que nos lo vamos a pasar como nunca, que siempre saldrán planes estupendos y que todos los días serán una fiesta en la que no das un palo al agua.

¡Error! El primer día lo coges con ganas, el segundo no está mal, pero al tercero ya te cansas y te encuentras en casa a las once de la noche pegada al ordenador pensando con todas tus fuerzas un plan decente para que el día siguiente sea por lo menos una mínima parte más animado que el que acabas de pasar. Bueno y que decir de eso de no pegar un palo al agua… ¡te inundan!, ¡te asfixian!, ¡te matan! a trabajos, deberes y exámenes para la vuelta a las clases, que irremediablemente por mucho que te aburras seguirás empeñándote en dejártelo para el último día. Y esto señoras y señores es lo que ocurre en unas verdaderas vacaciones tanto de Navidad, como de Semana Santa, como de verano, periodos en los que duermes más pero que de tanto idealizarlos siempre te acaban decepcionando.

Y aquí comienza todo, día 27 de diciembre, quinto día desde que empezaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Aburrida, sin saber que hacer y sin una maldita buena idea para esa tarde…

¡Hikari! Teléfono… - me grita mi madre cansada desde la cocina.

Para mi madre estos periodos, demasiado largos según ella, de vacaciones, suponen que su trabajo como mi secretaria personal se multiplique. Es decir, me llaman demasiado. Me levanto de mi cómoda cama, descuelgo el teléfono y contesto con voz aburrida.

¿Quién?

Hikari, ¿qué plan hay para esta tarde? – me pregunta con mi mismo tono de voz Yolie.

Yo que sé, pero por favor algo. Me estoy asfixiando en casa.

Bueno estos han quedado en la plaza a las 17:30, vamos y ahí ya vemos lo que hacemos con todos ¿vale?

Y otra vez se presenta un entretenido día de estar en la plaza como setas – anuncio como si fuera una novedad con cierta sorna.

Pásame a buscar a y veinticinco anda… y esta vez se puntual - me contesta Yolei ignorando completamente mi sarcástico comentario y advirtiéndome que mi media de llegar media hora tarde debería cambiar.

Yolei es una de mis mejores amigas. Ella no estudia en el mismo centro que yo pero nos conocimos y formamos un grupo, las MSGTSM. Ahora que pienso en el nombre me parece bastante ridículo pero en el momento nos pareció bien a todas. Ese grupo se rompió hace ya un año y sinceramente ese hecho hacía que se me presentara estas Navidades la experiencia más excitante de todas las fiestas, lo que era bastante patético.

Sora y yo, junto a otra chica de mi clase nos llevábamos a las mil maravillas, a pesar de que entre Sora y esta chica había bastantes peleillas, pero siempre hacía yo de mediadora y todo se solucionaba. Sora estudiaba música en el conservatorio y allí conoció a Mimi, una chica que junto a otras dos chicas, entre ellas Yolei, estaban igual de unidas que nosotras.

Sora fue la que nos presento y poco a poco, quedando y quedando, nos fuimos llevando mejor, hasta que nos hicimos inseparables. Pero como todas historias felices, esto tuvo un final no tan feliz. ¿Y qué o quién podría romper algo así? Pues por supuesto un chico.

Mimi y Yolei se pillaron por el mismo chico y a este chico le gustaba Yolei y no Mimi, pero como Yolei es como es, no paso nada y el chico para darle celos utilizó a Mimi, pero esta relación solo duró un mes. Veintitrés días después Yolei y este chico empezaron a salir, relación que duró ocho meses.

Por supuesto, desde que esto pasó la amistad no duró más de tres meses y nos dividimos: Sora y la chica con la que siempre peleaba al final no se podían ni ver, Yolei y Mimi muchísimo menos, así que se juntaron Mimi y Sora y Yolei con la otra chica y empezaron una especie de guerra entre ellas. Por lo que respecta a mí y a la chica que queda, éramos completamente neutrales y nos llevábamos bien con todas.

A partir de este lío infantil de ahora me llevo de puta madre contigo pero mañana te odio, yo empecé mi cruzada personal por intentar juntar al grupo y durante el año fui consiguiendo logros. Al final mi meta personal era repetir la cena de hacía justo un año. Una cena en la que las seis nos sentáramos en una mesa a cenar tranquilas, riéndonos y sin tirarnos de los pelos. Y a día 27 la situación se presentaba esperanzadora. Todas habían aceptado el ir a cenar juntas y al día siguiente mis esfuerzos iban a dar fruto. No sabía si podrido o no, pero algo pasaría, de eso estaba segura.

Me desperezo de mi letargo de después de las cuatro y empiezo a arreglarme, total no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Increíblemente estoy en la puerta de Yolei a la hora, y esperadamente la tarde y la noche resultó ser más de lo mismo.

Sí, lo sé, mi forma de ser es mucho más dulce, amable, alegre y sobre todo positiva pero últimamente ha habido un factor en mi vida que a conseguido anular todas estas cualidades en mí. Y ese factor se llama Davis. Él es uno de los chicos que más me han marcado en mi vida, él fue el primero en todo: mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primer amor, el primero con el que viví muchas experiencias en la cama aunque sin llegar hasta el final y con el que definitivamente he pasado momentos muy felices.

Estuve con él durante más de un año, pero la cosa se torció. Ahora él está con otra pero aunque me haga tener mala imagen decir esto, le ha puesto más de una vez los cuernos conmigo. Supongo que siempre nos costó alejarnos el uno del otro por completo y aunque esto no sea una excusa, debo decir que en ningún momento me he sentido culpable porque lo que hago siempre lo hago guiada por lo que siento. Para él pienso que él cree que yo debo tener una etiqueta de propiedad colgada de la oreja con su nombre y apellidos para que nadie me toque y que además me obligue a hacer lo que él quiere. Este estado de posesión nos ha llevado a infinitas peleas, amenazas, crueldades y demás hechos desagradables, cosas que han ido destruyendo una pequeña parte de mí, aún así sigo sin tener claro si le he olvidado del todo.

Como decía la tarde fue una réplica de la anterior, al igual que la noche, pero esa noche hubo algo, un hecho aparentemente insignificante que hizo que esa noche fuera especial.

Yo ya me disponía a volver a casa junto a Yolei y dos amigos más, ya que seguimos el mismo camino porque nuestras casas están relativamente cerca, y justo en ese momento alguien grito mi nombre. Yo no me enteré, iba enfrascada en mis pensamientos y mis comeduras de cabeza sobre mi situación con Davis, que por esa época me absorbían y me robaban a mi misma la mayor parte del tiempo. Los demás si que oyeron a esa persona y Yolei fue la que reconoció esa voz y me aviso de que alguien me llamaba.

- ¡Hikari! – me llamó la voz y como he dicho hice caso omiso.

- Hikari te acaba de llamar Mimi – me avisó Yolei.

Inmediatamente yo me giré sobre mis talones y la vi. No iba sola, estaba acompañada de dos chicos a los cuales no conocía. Me acerqué sonriendo hacía ella para darle dos besos y abrazarla. Hacía mucho que no la veía y cada vez que la veo me entra una gran ilusión, aparte del hecho de que al día siguiente era la gran cena y el que Yolei y Mimi se encontraran me hacía bastante gracia y sobre todo el observar sus reacciones. Siendo justa con la realidad debo decir que la que se acercó para saludar solo fui yo, entre ellas solo se miraron y no se si decir si bien o mal.

¡Mimi! Lo siento, no te había oído, estaba a lo mío – me disculpe dándole un abrazo.

No si ya lo he visto, ¿por qué será que no me sorprende? – me contestó devolviéndome la muestra de afecto.

Bueno, ¡mañana es el gran día! – le dije emocionada casi gritando y al borde de dar saltos de alegría.

A mi la cena me hacía una ilusión tremenda. Había trabajado muy duro para que llegara el día en el que todo se acercará lo más posible a lo que teníamos antes, y lo más cercano a eso o por lo menos lo más cerca que había estado de conseguirlo era la cena del día siguiente. Realmente las quería a todas muchísimo y las echaba de menos de una manera increíble, así que me dio igual parecer una completa imbécil delante de los desconocidos que acompañaban a Mimi, estaba feliz y en aquellos días los momentos de felicidad para mi eran escasos, así que debía disfrutar y vivir al máximo lo poco que me daba felicidad y lo demás al carajo. Así es como pensaba antes.

No me lo recuerdes anda… no se como saldrá, así que yo que tu no me haría demasiadas ilusiones – me dijo ella muy segura de sus palabras.

¡Eres una aguafiestas! Deja que disfrute de mi momento.

Bueno, yo te lo aviso. ¡Ah! Bueno, este es Takeru y este es Cody. Cody, Takeru. Esta es Hikari – nos presento Mimi al darse cuenta de que no nos conocíamos de nada.

¡ZAS! No tengo otra expresión que se acerque más a lo que sentí. Era un tío normal, pero no se, tenía algo. Siendo sincera físicamente se ajustaba bastante bien al tipo de chicos que me gustan, pero eso no era justificación para lo que se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, o mejor dicho, lo que no se me pasó. Me quedé completamente en blanco, ese chico me encantaba por algo y no sabía decir incluso hoy el que era ese algo. Su pelo, sus ojos, su cara, su cuerpo, su ropa… no. Era algo más que lo que te entra por los ojos, algo más especial. Como digo no se el que.

Le di dos besos a los dos, sintiéndolo mucho, fijándome más bien poco en el otro chico, es más ahora no sabría describirlo si me lo pidiesen, simplemente no me acuerdo de él. Takeru ocupó toda mi atención y como es lógico en mí, lo intente ocultar lo mejor que pude, que no tiene que ser necesariamente la mejor manera para conseguirlo.

Me despedí de Mimi y de ellos dos ya que, con la poca cabeza que me dejaba libre Takeru, pensé que mis acompañantes se estarían cansando de esperarme para volver a casa. Me volví a juntar con ellos, echándole antes la última mirada a Takeru, por supuesto, de manera disimulada. No me quería olvidar de cómo era porque algo en mi interior me decía que sino lo había conocido antes era por algún gran motivo que se escapaba a mi control. Me imagine mil cosas por las que podría ser y sin saberlo, por desgracia, acerté en una de ellas pero como no me gustaba la idea apague esa lucecita que me advertía que algo no era como debería ser y me dedique a centrarme en la emoción que me invadía por lo que acababa de suceder. Supongo que siempre he tenido un gran sexto sentido.

Solo me costó cruzar la esquina para asegurarme de que ya no nos veían para girarme y decir…

¡Dios, que bueno que estaba!

¿Quién? - me pregunta Yolei con una cara de no estar muy de acuerdo conmigo.

El chico ese que iba con Mimi, el que tenía el pelito más largo, así como me gusta a mí.

¡Ala chica! Pero, ¿qué dices? - me dijo Yolei de broma para picarme. Mientras tanto nuestros dos amigos estaban flipando en colores los pobres.

Lo que oyes jajaja.

No sé, sinceramente no lo he visto muy bien.

Pues ya te lo digo yo. Tengo que hablar con Mimi pero ¡ya! Me ha dicho que se llama Takeru

¿Takeru? – me dijo con un toque de preocupación en la cara.

Si, ¿qué pasa?

Cuando me llevaba bien con ella me habló de él. Si es quien yo creo que es, Mimi lo conoce del conservatorio y estuvo una buena temporada pillada por él. Ten cuidado no te pase lo mismo que me paso a mi, ya sabes lo posesiva que es Mimi con los tíos que le gustan aunque no haya tenido nada con ellos – me aviso Yolei. ¿Acaso era esto lo que me decía mi sexto sentido?

Continuamos caminando y dejamos el tema, pero yo le seguía dando vueltas y más vueltas. Deje a Yolei en casa ya que me pilla de camino hacía la mía, solo tengo que cruzar la calle y luego atravesar otra y ya estoy en mi casa. Por fin llegue a mi casa, salude a mis padres y a mi hermano y me metí en mi cuarto. Encendí el ordenador y me metí al tuenti, quería buscarlo haber si por suerte no lo tenía privado, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Lo encontré pero no me pude meter. Se me ocurrió agregarle pero pensé que él creería que era una niña tonta que no lo conocía de más de dos segundos y ya lo estaba agregando, es decir, pensaría que soy una desesperada patética. Pero justo en el momento en el que pensaba esto me fijé en algo que confirmaba lo que mi sexto sentido me decía. Donde pone el lugar donde vives ponía… Hikarigaoka.

**Continuará…**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, dejarme más reviews con vuestra opinión ¿vale? , =) cuídense!

XxHikaxX


End file.
